Same Yet Not
by chikiwalu
Summary: After getting into a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome storms off only to encounter a dark miko, who then casts a powerful spell on her. The spell alters her so completely, everyone is forced to take notice. Even those who want nothing to do with her. Rated T for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note**

 **Hi! I'm new here on Fanfiction and this will actually be my first posted fanfic!**

 **I'm so excited to be able to share my stories with everybody and will be anxiously awaiting your reviews.**

 **If there is a grammar issue, please, do tell me.**

 **If anyone wants to make a suggestion that may improve the plot, I welcome it. I'm open to any creative ideas!**

 **Last but not least: I do not own Inuyasha - Inuyasha is created and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

"Would you hurry it up, wench! We don't have all day you know! The slower you drag your feet, the more jewel shards Naraku finds!" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, we're not like you! We are HUMAN! We need rest or else we're not going anywhere!" I yelled back.

Honestly, I love Inuyasha to death but it's moments like these that makes me want to strangle him for being so stubborn and insensitive. Although I don't love him like I used to, I still view him as my closest companion since coming to the past. The love I have for him now is that of an annoying little brother.

It took me a while to get here. Four years, to be exact. The journey to get where I am now has caused me an excessive amount of emotional turmoil. Maybe even some mental, if you count Inuyasha's mixed signals. All of the little signs he would throw me used to give me a false sense of hope and made me think I may have a chance with him, but he would then stomp on my hope as he ran back to Kikyo.

I used to despise Kikyo for having the privilege of holding Inuyasha's heart. That is until I realised that the hate I felt was wreaking havoc on me. It was like poison coursing through my system, darkening my thoughts, and filling me with anger, bitterness and jealousy. The incident with Naraku's demon spawn, Akago, made me realise how far I've fallen.

A trip home was the perfect remedy I needed. It allowed me some private time to think about how I felt about my incarnation. I found that I didn't hate her. That the feeling was a very strong bout of jealousy. I actually like the woman. She is silent yet strong and the air of serenity and wisdom that seem to surround her, demanded respect wherever she went.

It was then that I began to fall out of love with Inuyasha. Though the clueless hanyou hasn't figured it out yet. He still believes that I would devote my undying love for him. I let him continue to think it, because I know that if I told him he would either demand answers or accuse me of being in denial. It would just make the ever growing distance between us expand even more.

All except Inuyasha has noticed my lack of emotions for him. Even Kikyo. Once she realised that I no longer held any love for him, she had decided to train me on my miko abilities. She had confessed that she held no dark emotions for me and that it was because of our love for Inuyasha would prevent us from getting along that she did not approach me before.

My miko powers have grown stronger despite my short amount of training. Kikyo had even commented that I was a natural and would soon be surpassing her in power. It felt amazing to be praised by my teacher and it felt even more amazing when she had gifted me with my very own miko garb.

I always knew that my strange clothes from the future made me look like a harlot but I didn't like any of the other clothes from this time. I avoided wearing miko clothes because I didn't want Inuyasha to look at me and see his former love instead of me. Kikyo understood. So instead of giving me the traditional red hakama, she gave me a deep blue one. ' _To match your eyes_ ' she said. Now I wore my clothing proudly and men would no longer look at me crudely or throw suggestive comments my way.

"Oi, wench! Did you hear me?!" Inuyasha yelled, waving his hand in front of my face, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What did you say Inuyasha?" I asked, innocently.

"Why you! You were ignoring me?!" Inuyasha bellowed, enraged at being cast aside.

"I'm tired Inuyasha and if I weren't so tired my train of thought wouldn't have wandered!"

"Feh! Kikyo would've been able to keep up with my pace. She is stronger than you after all! Maybe if you were as strong as her you wouldn't need to rest all the damn time!" Inuyasha yelled, folding his arms across his chest and turning away, feeling justified.

Their group had fallen silent. Everyone except the ignorant hanyou and the pissed of miko held their breaths, waiting.

"SIT! Would you stop comparing me to Kikyo! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME! SIT! How hard is it for you to get it through your thick skull! SIT! We may share the same soul but we are two completely different people! SIT! Jeez Inuyasha! You are such an insensitive, stubborn, ignorant asshole! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I yelled and stormed off into the woods, ignoring the pain filled groans emitting from the crater in the ground.

I may not have any romantic feelings for him anymore but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I stomped deeper into the woods, the anger slowly ebbing away and then later replaced by sadness. Now I was just crying and walking. Running out of energy to continue, I slunk to the ground and sobbed.

After I had stopped and wiped the tears from my face and eyes, I looked around. The woods surrounded me from all sides. I looked into the direction I came from and found no signs of the group or a trail left behind. Therer were just trees everywhere! I must have went pretty far.

' _Great! I'm lost! Now what do I do?!'_ I thought, as I began to ponder for a way back to the group.

' _I could just wait until Inuyasha or one of the others find me'_ I suggested to myself.

' _NO! I would just prove Inuyasha correct about me being weak! Nope! I am finding my way back by myself! I don't need him!'_ I huffed as I got up, dusting dirt and grass off of my pants.

I looked around, finding no signs of life other than the trees and the grass under my feet. I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to my surroundings. There is a river nearby. Wherever there is a river, there is a sign of civilization along the way. Besides, I need to clean my face. My skin feels gritty and irritated from the tears.

I headed for the direction of the river and once I got there I gently washed away any residue of salt on my face. Now that I'm all cleaned, I feel more refreshed. I looked around, noticing that the river current was fast. I turned my head towards the source of the rapids. Up ahead, to my right, was a waterfall.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I felt a dark aura coming my way and fast. I twirled around facing the direction the mysterious aura was coming from. Strange. The aura is dark yet there wasn't anything demonic about it. What is it?

Pushing my wayward thoughts aside, I reached behind me to grab my bow, only to end up palming the air. ' _CRAP! I dropped all my belongings when I was ranting at Inuyasha!'_ I thought angrily.

Before I could berate myself, the dark presence bursted through the tree line, cutting off all my line of thoughts. It was a woman with deep crimson red hair, so long that it fell to her knees. Her eyes shimmered as red as her hair and held all of her evil intents within. The woman's face was angular, highlighting her bone structures. She would be very beautiful if it wasn't for that dark and twisted look on her face.

"Give me the jewel shards, girl!" she screeched, shooting a dark ball of energy at me. I expertly dodged out of the way.

It was then I noticed the clothing she wore. Her clothes was all black but was in the same style as my own. She was a miko! A dark miko!.

Tucking and rolling away from her next onslaught of attacks, I hopped back onto my feet. "You're a dark miko!" I yelled angrily at her.

The woman cackled. "And you are also a fellow miko" the woman cooed.

Rage bubbled inside my chest. "Don't you dare throw me in the same category as you! Mikos are supposed to protect and heal! Not hurt and cause chaos!" I snapped. How dare this woman assume that we are the same! Mikos are supposed to use their powers for good, not evil. She didn't deserve to wear those clothes!

"Oh? Because I use dark magic I'm instantly evil? Everyone has darkness inside of them. I've seen mikos kill and purify demon pups just because they were guilty for being born. All mikos are the same! Even me and you!" she screamed charging towards me, her left hand surrounded in swirling dark energy.

I quickly snatched up the closest thing to me, a stick, and charged it with my reiki until it was glowing a pale pink. I side-stepped from her attack and with all my might, I shove the makeshift weapon into her abdomen.

The woman gasped in pain, looking down at the glowing stick protruding from her stomach. She snapped her head up at me, anger and hate burning in her eyes. As her body was being purified, she began to chant:

 _ **No more shall the pure tower over all**_

 _ **With the last essence of myself,**_

 _ **I shall turn you into what all those who deem themselves pure despise the most**_

 _ **No longer will you be a child of the Kami's**_

 _ **But that of the Devil's**_

I attempted to escape but she held onto me firmly with both arms. Pulling every last bit of her dark purple reiki together into her right hand, she hit me square in the chest, above my heart, hard. With the power of her last attack, I fell backwards into the raging rapids.

I broke through the surface of the water in time to see her smirk triumphantly at me before disappearing into ashes. I began to swim in the opposite direction of the current but to no avail. The rapids were too strong. I turned around, looking for anything to grab onto. There was a fallen log up ahead.

I latched onto the log immediately and it was then that I noticed her dark magic wrapping around me, seeping into my skin. Burning pain ripped through my body. The magic moving swiftly through my veins, traveling to my heart where her attack was centered. Once all the dark reiki had gathered together, it exploded.

The feeling of infernal flames engulfed my whole body. The incredible burning sensation licked at my skin and begin to scorch me inside out. The pain was so blinding and unbearable that I let go of the log and was instantly consumed by the raging rapids.

I paddled, desperate to get my head above water but the pain was so mind numbing that it took great effort to do so. My fight with the water abruptly came to a halt as bright, white pain seared through the back of my skull, consuming me in darkness.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note**

 **Well, there it is! Chapter 1!**

 **The next chapter would be posted as soon as possible! So please be patient.**

 **And remember to leave a review! Correct me on my grammar, leave suggestions for the story, or show me your love/hate comments. It's fine! I accept them all! :D**

 **-Chiki**

 **PS: I apologize to every Kikyo haters out there. I myself don't really like her but can't seem to think of her in a terrible light.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **I had typed up this author note before and edit it into the first chapter but I'm not sure if it's been updated. So if you already saw this, then great!**

 **I'm so excited to be able to share my stories with everybody and will be anxiously awaiting your reviews.**

 **If there is a grammar issue, please do tell me.**

 **If anyone wants to make a suggestion that may improve the plot, I welcome it. I'm open to any creative ideas!**

 **Last but not least: I do not own Inuyasha - Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

I looked around. There was nothing around me, just never ending darkness. There was light ahead of me, but it seems so distant and the only way to get there was to go through this endless darkness.

I can't help but to hesitate. Growing up, everyone is taught to fear the dark and what lurks within. We were taught that only evil hides in the shadows. So what am I doing out here, in the dark? I'm not evil or I sure hope not! I'm already in the dark anyway, so why can't I just go to the light?

" _Where am I? This is not a place I recognize. I don't think I've ever been here."_ I said. Odd. My voice sounds weird. It sounds like an echo but way too soft to be far away but way too quiet to be considered close either.

" _ **Whatever do you mean? You come here all the time."**_ Another breathy voice answered back. This voice sounds strange as well. I can hear it clearly, as if it's right next to me but it also sounds like it's coming from all around me.

I twist and turn, trying to find the source of the voice. " _Who are you? Where are you? I can't see you."_ I called out, slightly panicked about talking to something or someone that I can't see. I have no doubts that they can see me though.

" _ **Relax. There is nothing to fear from me. To answer your question, I'm no where yet everywhere so it is a futile to attempt to find me."**_ The voice answered back softly. With a hint of amusement colouring it's delicate feminine voice.

" _I don't understand. You say I come here all the time but I don't recall ever being here. So where am I?"_ I asked the darkness around me.

" _ **Though it might defeat the purpose, I will tell you anyway. You are in your own head. That's why you've been here plenty of times yet never remember coming here."**_ The voice seemed to whisper around me.

" _This is inside my head? Why is it so dark? Are you implying that I have no thoughts?!"_ I demanded from the mysterious voice. I was slightly peeved by the indirect insult.

A pretty tinkling laughter danced all around me. " _ **No. That is not why it's dark."**_ The voice answered back, with obvious humor lacing through it. " _ **It's dark because you are unconscious. Which is why you are here."**_ The voice answered softly

" _Oh, that's right. That dark miko attacked me and I fell into the water. I remember the pain. It was like being burnt alive! I must have hit my head on a rock or something."_ I half mumbled, half yelled but it still sound the same.

" _ **She didn't attack you. She cast a spell on you."**_ The voice explained soothingly.

" _A spell?! What kind of spell?!"_ I exclaimed.

" _ **It's a spell that created me."**_

" _And who are you exactly?"_ I asked, thoroughly confused.

" _ **Why, I'm you."**_

" _What? That doesn't make any sense. If you are me then how are you 'created' if I already exist?"_

" _ **I am you but not. We are the same yet completely different."**_

" _Now you're just really confusing me. How are we the same yet different?"_

" _ **That is because the spell had changed you. I am a part of your 'new' self. If you were still the same, I would not be here."**_ She explained, patiently.

" _The spell changed me?! How did it change me?!"_ I screamed. I was really starting to panic now.

" _ **Calm down. I can not tell you how it changed you. Once you awaken you would soon find out for yourself."**_

" _Okay. How do I wake up though?"_ I asked, calming down at the thought of getting answers soon.

" _ **Simple. You just head for the light."**_ she answered nonchalantly. As if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

" _Just head for the light?"_ I asked, suspiciously. " _You're not some kind of entity that's trying to get me to pass onto the afterlife, are you?"_ I said, making a face at the darkness.

The tinkling laughter surrounded me again. " _ **I assure you, that is not my intentions."**_ she replied with mirth. " _ **Besides, we are one in the same. If you were to die, then I would die as well."**_

" _Just head for the light? That's it?"_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _Okay."_ I mumbled, starting in the direction, towards the light. " _Wait!"_ I stopped. " _Will I be able to speak to you again?"_

" _ **Of course. I am you after all. When you are awake and you wish to speak to me, just think. When you are asleep or unconscious, you would speak to me as you are now."**_

" _So like a mental conversation with myself? Oh no, that doesn't sound crazy at all."_ I replied sarcastically.

The bell like laughter sounded from all around again and I continued on. The light up ahead was getting closer with every step I took. It was bright and all-consuming. It seemed to reach out to me, weave itself around me. Not breaking my stride, I stepped through the light.

Skull-splitting pain ripped through my head. A blinding light burned my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to push away the spots dancing behind my lids. Keeping my eyes closed, I reached up to grab my head, hoping to will away the pain. When that didn't work, I curled into a ball and groaned in agony.

' _ **You need to relax. The final changes to your body are setting in.'**_ The familiar voice echoed in my head.

Heeding her advice, I forced myself to relax. My muscles went limp, my hands slipped from my head, and my eyelids weren't shut so tightly. If anyone saw me, they would've thought I was either dead or asleep.

The pain began to subside and after what felt like hours, the pain just ceased to exist. I slowly opened my eyes, to allow it time to adjust. Whoa! My eyesight is stronger than before. I can see a great distance away and clearly to. Every colour seems more vibrant and every detail seems more enhanced.

I jumped to the loud sounds of nature all around me. ' _Why is it so loud?! It was never this loud before!'_ I cried out in my head, clamping my hands over my ears.

' _ **Like I said, you've changed. All your senses have improved dramatically. It'll take time to adjust but you'll just get used to it eventually.'**_ The voice in my head comforted, soothingly.

I tentatively move my hands from my ears and tried not to wince to every birds cry. ' _You said_ all _my senses have improved? Including smell, taste and touch?'_ I questioned, mentally.

' _ **Yes. Including those.'**_ she answered.

' _Ugh, I don't want a strong sense of smell. There are just some smells that aren't meant to be smelt!'_ I complained.

The tinkling laughter could be heard from the back of my head again. ' _ **While I agree with you, you're sense of smell is most likely what you would rely on the most now. Either that or hearing.'**_

' _They're both horrible.'_ I grumbled in my head. ' _So what? Did only my senses change or is there something else?'_ I asked, curious.

' _ **Yes. I suggest you find something reflective to look in.'**_ she advised.

' _Why?! Do I look different?! Do I look horrible?!'_ I demanded, panicking some more.

' _ **I don't know. If you haven't seen yourself, what makes you think I would know what you look like?'**_ she replied. I can just imagine her shrugging.

I look around, taking in my surroundings. I was lying on the bank of a river. With my new hearing, I can hear the crashing of water far, far up ahead to my left. ' _That must be where the waterfall is and it sounds really far. The current really dragged me away. Kami, I'm lucky to be alive. I could've drowned.'_ I mused, thankful to be alive.

' _ **Yes. You are quite lucky.'**_ she agreed.

Choosing not to comment, I sat up and kneeled in front of the water, anxious to see what I look like. ' _Please don't look like an ogre! Please don't look like an ogre! Please don't look like an ogre! PLEASE!'_ I chanted over and over in my head.

I leaned over and gasped at what I saw. At first nothing seemed to have changed. My hair was still black and my eyes are still blue but my hair was longer and my pupils were slitted, like a youkai's! I kneeled further over the water, taking in the sight of the rest of my face. On each sides of my cheek was one crimson red strip and on my forehead was a crimson teardrop.

My jaws dropped and I can see the canines protruding under my lips. I bared my teeth to get a better look at them. They were longer and sharper than human canines.

My eyes zoned back in on the markings on my face. I reached up and touched them. They were softer and warmer than the rest of my skin.

My eyes widened at the sight of my hands. Pulling back from the water, I looked at my hands. My nails were longer and sharper. They looked delicate yet deadly. Each of my wrist had a single crimson stripes on them. Seeing them adorn my wrist made me wonder, where else are these markings on my body.

That's when it struck me. "I'm no longer human! I'm a youkai! Not just any youkai! I'm an inu fucking youkai! What the hell?! Now what am I going to do?! I can't leave home as a human and come back as a youkai!"

' _ **Kagome.'**_

"How am I supposed to go to school?! How am I supposed to go out in public again?! I'll never be able to leave home! CORRECTION! I would never be able to leave feudal fucking Japan!"

' _ **Kagome.'**_

"I'll never fit anywhere else! There are no youkai's in the future! I'll have to stay here forever! I won't be able to see my family! My friends! Oh my life is ruined!"

' _ **KAGOME!'**_ The voice in my head snapped, effectively shutting me up. ' _ **You need. To calm. DOWN. Breath. In and out, just like me.'**_ she demonstrated and I copied.

' _Thanks.'_ I whispered to her softly in my mind. She didn't reply but I can tell she was relieved that I was thinking strait. I took a silent moment to clear my thoughts. While doing this I notice a few things: 1. My clothes are torn to shreds. 2. I probably won't be able to wear these now that I'm the exact opposite of a miko. 3. Do I even have miko abilities anymore. 4. My new mental companion needs a name and 5. The most important. I'm so very hungry.

' _This just keeps getting better doesn't it?'_ I groaned.

' _ **Nope.'**_ She replied, bluntly.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **This author's not was also edited into the first chapter but if it's not, here it is.**

 **Well, there it is! Chapter 1 and 2!**

 **The next chapter would be posted as soon as possible! So please be patient.**

 **And remember to leave a review! Correct me on my grammar, leave suggestions for the story, or show me your love/hate comments. It's fine! I accept them all! :D**

 **-Chiki**

 **PS: I apologize to every Kikyo haters out there. I myself don't really like her but can't seem to think of her in a terrible light.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **I would like to thank MirrorFlower and DarkWind and roro2134 for being the first to review my Fanfic. You don't know how happy it made me to read your reviews. Although you are the first and only two, it really meant so much and I just wanted to say thank you!**

 **Inuyasha does not belong to me - Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

After an hour had passed of nothing but thinking. I had decided that when the time came to go home, I would deal with the issues then. If I continue to contemplate over it, I would just give myself an intense headache. What I really should be doing right now is trying to find some food that would satisfy my hunger.

' _I wonder what demons eat? Have any ideas Inner?'_ I asked the voice in my head.

' _ **Inner?' Who is this 'Inner' you are speaking to?'**_ she asked, confused.

' _You. You're 'Inner'. You know, like my inner self.'_ I tried explaining.

' _ **No. My name is not 'Inner'.'**_ she said with a low reverberating growl.

I sighed. ' _Then what is your name? It's not like you told me what it was.'_ I said, rolling my eyes.

' _ **I am your Beast. So you would refer to me as such.'**_ she said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. I can just imagine her with her arms folded across her chest, her nose upturned, huffing in irritation.

' _So, just call you 'Beast'? That sounds so animal though. Don't you have a more human name?'_

' _ **No. You are no longer human. So your 'inner self' as you like to call me will not be human. I am what my name is. A beast.'**_

' _Yeah, but I was once human.'_ I stated, getting up off the floor, dusting the dirt off my backside.

' _ **Yes, but you are not anymore. We are no longer human and you need to accept this fact. It would only cause you and the people around you harm if you push me and your instincts away. I know it would be difficult to come out of a train of thought that you had your whole life but you need to stop thinking human and think like a youkai.'**_ Beast told her seriously.

She is right. I've seen youkai lose themselves when they try to be what they're not. On one of our travels, a monkey demon had attempted to act human because he was in love with one of the village maidens. He had pushed his instincts away and would refuse to listen to his beast. So when a threat came, he was unaware and his love was killed. In his rage, his beast had forced its way to the surface and went on a rampage. We ended up having to kill him because he could not control himself.

' _And to think, all of that destruction could've been avoided if he just listened to the needs and wants of his beast and obeyed his instincts.'_ I mused.

' _ **So you understand how important it is to do so.'**_

' _Yes. I refuse to put those who are dear to me in harms way. So I will listen to you and my instincts but if there comes a time in which I have to go against you or my instincts. Then I will do so.'_ I said with determination. I wasn't going to lose control like that monkey did but I won't let my beast have full reign over me either. Higurashi Kagome is no pushover!

' _Now that that's settled. What do you suppose we should eat?'_

' _ **You are tired from the transformation. I suggest we go and find something high in protein to increase your stamina. Like a deer or a rabbit.'**_

' _But they're so cute.'_ I grumbled and walked off reluctantly. I would've ran but Beast is right as usual. I'm tired. That transformation took a lot out of me.

I tensed, my instincts were suddenly on high alert. My sensitive hearing pinpointing the source. I can feel a weak demonic aura about a mile and a half to the left. Judging by the scent in the air, it is a boar demon and it was quickly coming in my direction.

' _Oh no, Beast! What do I do? I'm too tired to fight!'_ I frantically whispered in my head. As if the boar demon can hear my thoughts.

' _ **Do not panic. This demon is pathetic compared to us. Allow me to take control. I have more dormant energy within me and would be able to end him instantly.'**_ she growled softly. Elation spread through my system. I was genuinely excited to get into a fight. Now I understand why Inuyasha always look so happy to fight. Mentally I stepped back, allowing my beast to take over.

It was like looking through a fogged red glass. I can still see everything going on around me. Though it's not crystal clear, I can still see perfectly well. Beast looked down at our claws and clenched and unclenched her fist, testing our movements. It felt like a strange out of body experience. Like I stepped out of myself but my body was still moving.

The boar demon broke through the bushes. It was much larger than a normal boar. Standing at least five-foot tall on all fours. It attempted to charge at us but we easily jumped at least ten feet in the air. Twisting our body around, so that we were now facing the boar as we dropped, our claws reached out ripping into its thick hide.

I felt hot blood cover our hands and claws and it's tangy metallic smell was thick and seemed to blanket the surrounding area. Before it can try to escape, we landed heavily on it's back, forcing it onto its stomach. With lightning quick movements, the boar's head rolled two feet away from its body.

I was propelled forward, back in control. I stumbled back from the sudden loss of energy. The world begin to spin and I fell off the dead boar, landing flat on my ass. Leaning on my elbows, I closed my eyes to stop the swirling colors. "If this is what it feels like to let you take over, we aren't doing that for a while." I groaned aloud.

I sat up, blinking away the black spots dancing through my vision. ' _ **You only feel like this because you were already drained of energy before we started. If you were at full strength and you let me take control, you would feel just fine.'**_ Beast explained. She sounds happy. Killing things obviously puts a pep in her step. ' _ **Well go on. Eat.'**_

' _Wait… what? You want me to eat THIS?'_ I said, pointing at the corpse, a disgusted look on my face.

' _ **Yes. You don't have enough energy to hunt. You can't even stand without falling face first. So eat. The boar. Besides, it would be a waste if you left it.'**_ she reasoned.

' _Fine. I'll go start a fire to cook it.'_ I said, attempting to get up.

' _ **Stop thinking like a human Kagome. Demons don't need to cook their food. In fact, most prefer their meat raw.'**_

' _You expect me to eat that raw?!'_

' _ **Yes. Most of the protein is in the blood. The bloodier the flesh, the more healthy it is. In fact, I'm certain you would enjoy it.'**_

' _Okay… If you say so...'_ I mumbled. Oh, Kami. How am I supposed to get past all this fur. Duh, Kagome, skin it. Starting at the neck stump, I cut at the thick layer of skin. Strangely enough, this doesn't repulse me like I thought it would. I actually started to drool a bit. Beast was obviously amused, if her tinkling laughter indicated anything.

As I worked, I couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha and the rest were. I thought Inuyasha would've found me by now. The rapids did take me pretty far and washed out my scent. The transformation probably altered my scent to. So he could be running around looking for me, only to detect the scent of a demon.

If the transformation went so far as to change my scent, what had it changed about my powers? Just the thought of losing them frustrates me to no end. I trained my ass off to get where I was and then I just had to go and get myself into trouble. Now look at where I landed myself this time! I'm an inuyoukai, with a beast in my head, crazy super senses, with a horrific enjoyment for fighting and killing, and now I'm skinning a boar that looked like he was on steroids.

' _ **Eat the liver.'**_ Beast said in anticipation, breaking me out of my thoughts.

' _Why? I agreed to eat it raw and now you want me to eat it's organs to?! Should I go split his head open like a coconut and feast on it's brains?'_ I snapped, sarcastically.

' _ **No, that's too messy. The liver is the tastiest organ. It doesn't matter what creature it is. It's still the most delicious.'**_

' _And how in the world would you know this? Considering you are me and I've never eaten liver before.'_

' _ **Demon's intuition.'**_ Beast answered. I can just see her stupid fucking smirk.

' _Your wish is my command, your HIGHNESS.'_ I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Being hungry and lost in the woods is making me very bitchy. No pun intended.

Weird. I didn't even realize I was cleaning out its insides until Beast said something. I removed the dark organ from its freshly skinned carcass. My hands, all the way up to my elbows was covered in blood. I brought the liver up to my nose and sniffed hesitantly. It smelt clean with the strong smell of healthy blood.

The smell of blood used to make me queasy but now I can't help but swallow the saliva building in my mouth. Judging from it scent, the boar was still considered young and was very healthy. Most likely keeping to the diet of roots, greens, and berries.

Licking my lips, I brought the organ to my mouth and took a large bite out of it. My eyes widened from the flavors coating my tongue. It tasted sweet and tangy, as if someone had seasoned it. The metallic smell of the blood only enhanced its natural flavors. It's really is delicious! I quickly devoured the rest of it and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Beast's soft twinkling laughter, floated around my head. For the first time since falling into this hell, I felt relaxed, content. I could get used to this. No responsibilities, no Naraku, and no jewel shards. Just me and Beast. As quick as the thought had came, I dismissed it. Unfortunately, I do have responsibilities. I was the one who broke the jewel after all. I also had a promise to uphold. I promised Inuyasha I would stay with him.

Pushing the morbid thoughts aside, I finished cleaning out the rest of the boars organs. Now that I was finally done, I can eat. No longer feeling disgusted, I carved out large chunks of flesh from its bones, and dug in.

So consumed by my meal, I didn't notice the the group of people darting into the clearing. My head snapped up to look at them. My fangs bared and a deep warning growl emitted from my chest. The growls instantly stopped as I realized who it was.

It was Inuyasha and the gang. They were staring at me in shock and horror. I can just imagine the sight they came upon. Hoping to find human Kagome safe and sound, they ran into demon Kagome devouring the flesh of a freshly killed demon.

"Shit!" I snarled under my breath.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **How would everybody react to Kagome's obvious changes so far?**

 **Yays to another successful chapter!**

 **Chapter 4 would be posted as soon as possible, so please be patient.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. It can be about anything! Comments, suggestions, grammar check, etc.**

 **Once again, MirrorFlower and DarkWind and roro 2134, THANK YOU! ;D**

 **-Chiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

 **I wanted to give a little insight on Inuyasha. I didn't want him to seem like a total asshole. ;)**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

-After Kagome Ran Off-

 _(Inuyasha's POV)_

Damn that stupid wench and damn this subjugation necklace! What did I even do wrong?! All I did was tell her the truth! If she was as strong as Kikyo, she wouldn't need me to protect her, carry her, and always saving her ass! "Where is she?! Where did she run off to?!" I yelled, as I climbed out of my crater.

"Lady Kagome ran off." Miroku said nonchalantly, already starting camp.

"Why are you setting camp up for monk?! We are not staying here?! We need to keep moving to find more jewel shards!" I growled. They should be listening to me! I'm the damn alpha of this pack and if I say we keep going then we are going! Instead, they are moving around getting camp ready. Miroku already started a fire, Shippo is running around with Kirara gathering wood, and Sango is already starting on dinner!

"If you hadn't noticed Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here. She ran off because you upset her, AGAIN." Sango answered sarcastically. She's angry because I hurt her 'sister'.

"Well stop setting up because I'm going to drag her ass back here!" I said, starting in the direction she went off to.

Miroku stepped in front of me, blocking me from my path. "You really hurt her Inuyasha. She needs time to calm down and to sort out her emotions. If you ran after her now, she would just 'sit' you until you're six feet under." he tried to reason.

"We still have time before the sun sets. We should be using that time to continue moving but the damn wench is out there probably getting into trouble like she always does! She's too weak to fend for herself so I'm going to go find her!" I said, moving to step around him.

Miroku stepped in front of me again. "It's comments like those that hurt her and gets you into trouble. If you hadn't noticed, Lady Kagome has gotten stronger since she has been training with Lady Kikyo. She doesn't need you to protect her all the time anymore." Miroku tried to explain.

What is he talking about?! Kagome would always need me! I'm not admitting it to anybody but I like taking care of her. I can provide for her. I'm a great alpha! So what is this lecherous monk talking about?! Kagome would always need me to protect her! "Kagome would always need me." I said, sure with myself.

"Baka! Kagome doesn't need you to protect her anymore. She is strong enough to protect herself now. She actually had to protect you sometimes!" Shippo said, with an eye roll. I glared at the stupid kit.

Now that I thought about it, it has been a while since I had to jump in to save her. She has been holding her own all this time. That can't be right! She just has crazy good luck that's all! Kagome would always need me… right? ' _After all she is in love with me.'_ I thought, smugly. Following the monk's advice, I jumped into the tallest tree.

I looked down at the rest of the group. They do look really tired. I must've really pushed them. I need to stop doing that. They are human. I was only pushing them because I wanted to hurry up and kill Naraku and get this over with. Then I can spend the rest of my life with Kikyo. I mean Kagome. Damnit, I don't know! That's one other thing, I had to sort out my feelings for them and choose one but I can't do that if Naraku is always causing trouble that we have to fix!

Kikyo is my old love and when I found out she died, I was crushed. Although I hid it, it really tore me on the inside. That is until I found out that we were tricked by Naraku. That bastard! He was the reason that she died and the reason I lost fifty years. It made me so angry to find out that he was the one that destroyed our growing relationship. No matter how angry I am about Naraku, I'm so much more pissed with myself. I should've protected her and I failed.

That's part of the reason why I'm so devoted to her. I failed her and now she's literally the walking dead. I keep telling myself that I should free her soul and that she deserved better than to be a clay shell of her former self but I can't seem to do it. I can't kill her again. She got a second chance at life. Who am I to take it away from her.

The other part of me wants to rekindle the love we had for one another. We were tricked into believing that we betrayed each other and I wanted to fix that. I just want us to go back to the way we used to be. I want to hold her, kiss her, and love her. Now that she's 'alive' again. We got another chance at doing that.

Then there's Kagome. She forced her way into my life and claimed a piece of my heart for herself. Her sudden presence was like a punch to the face and completely took me by surprise. She was the first one to ever accept me for who I was. Half demon, half human, and all. She even put up with me. No matter how mean I was to her or how many times I hurt her, she always forgave me. Kagome was the type of person that was loyal to the end and I'm a total fool for continuously pushing her away. She deserved better than me.

No matter how much I want to be with Kagome, I want to be with Kikyo to. I just can't seem to choose. I love them both, equally. They don't deserve my half ass love. They deserve the whole thing.

Looking up to the sky, I noticed it has gotten much darker. I was really deep in thought. The sun had already started setting and was about to disappear completely any minute now. I looked down at the group gathered around the fire, waiting for their food to finish cooking. Kagome wasn't back yet. She should be back by now.

I jumped down from my perch and looked in the direction that Kagome went through. Turning to my pack, I asked "Where's Kagome?" Simultaneously, they looked in the same direction I had looked at and turned back to each other with similar worried expressions. Ignoring them, I ran off, following her fading scent of jasmine and apples.

I ran for at least three miles! How far did that wench go?! I bet she's fucking lost! Stopping in a clearing surrounded by trees, I noticed her scent is a bit heavier here. She stopped here for a bit and judging from the very faint hint of salt in the air, she had cried here. Damn, I made her cry.

Following her scent, it led me to a nearby river that streamed down a waterfall. My skin felt tingly. The energy of purifying magic was still in the air and crawling over my body. Shit! Kagome got herself into trouble like she always does and had to go and fight something! Damnit, this is all my fault! I upset her and now she is lost in the woods somewhere. Maybe even injured! I knew I should've came for her earlier!

I followed her scent. She tumbled a bit over the ground, either dodging or getting thrown around. Then her scent was cut off right at the edge of the river. Fuck! The stupid wench fell into the river! I followed the river and jumped to the bottom of the waterfall. Damn that was a really high fall! She could be dead with a fall like that!

"KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed. ' _With a fall like that, there was no way she could've gotten out of that unscathed! She's most likely injured or unconcious! No, no, no! NO! What if she fell unconscious before she went in the river! She could've drowned!"_ I thought frantically. For the first time in a while, I felt true fear.

Looking around desperately for any sign of Kagome, I tried to scent the air for her, only to get the smell of nature. Not sure where to look, I twisted and turned, hoping that she would come out from the woods with her stupid beautiful smile. Something caught the corner of my eyes.

Jumping onto a rock at the very center of the river, I leaned over to get a better look at the object. My eyes widened and terror began to beat at my chest. It was a piece of fabric from her blue hakama, snagged on a branch sticking out from the water. I grabbed it and brought it up to my face. An overwhelming need to cry began to swell. I stood up and threw my head back screaming "KAGOME!"

Jumping back onto land I ran straight into the woods. ' _If she's alive, she's in the woods somewhere.'_ I thought as I ran, sniffing the air for just a whiff of her. I searched for hours., calling out her name over and over. She still never turned up and I didn't even get the faintest hint of her anywhere.

"Inuyasha!" someone called out to me. I spun around, hoping to see Kagome but nobody was there. "INUYASHA!" the voice came from above. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun and saw the rest of my pack, riding on the back of a transformed Kirara.

What the hell? It's morning? When did the sun come up? I was searching all night and I still didn't find her. ' _Where the hell are you Kagome?!'_

The group landed in front of me. "You didn't find Kagome?!" Sango asked, panic laced through her voice. I shook my head. My ears flattening against my hair with worry and sadness as I pulled out the blue fabric from my robe. I handed it to them and Sango made a heartbreaking noise as she clutched the fabric to her chest. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and for once keeping his hands in appropriate areas.

"Where did you find it?" Miroku asked. His hands moving up and down on her arms in a comforting manner.

"In the river. She got into a fight with something and was knocked in. I found it at the bottom of the waterfall." I said the last part more quietly, not wanting Sango to hear it. She heard it anyway and a sob fell past her lips and I winced.

"Does this mean… that Kagome is…" Shippo said slowly, his voice cracking. His bright green eyes swelled with tears. Unable to hold back, he began to cry. Kirara was attempting to comfort him, nuzzling him, licking his tears, and mewling at him.

"STOP!" I yelled, angry that they would just jump to conclusions. They all looked at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. "You said it yourself Miroku! Kagome is strong enough to take care of herself! She can't be dead! So stop assuming she's dead! Now quit your blubbering and get back on Kirara. You guys search from the sky and I'll search from the ground. We are going to find Kagome." I said with determination.

"You're right Inuyasha. Kagome has to be alive. She's too stubborn to die." Sango said, wiping away her tears and mounting Kirara. Shippo was already on her back, ready to search for his surrogate mother. Miroku climbed on behind Sango and they took off to the sky.

We continued to search this way for almost two hours until Miroku called out from above, that there was a powerful demonic aura up ahead. I sniffed at the air, catching nothing. Being a hanyou makes my senses weaker than a full youkai so I can't smell the demon from this distance. it was moments like these that I wished I was a full demon

At least I can feel its aura. Miroku was right, as usual. This demon is powerful. It's aura reminds me of Sesshomaru's. Except this one was strangely softer and more gentle, indicating that it's a demoness. As we continued on, I caught its scent. It smelt like Kagome's! It can't be. Kagome isn't a demon and this scent was similar but different. The smell of cinnamon was added to the apples and jasmine. It made the scent smell spicy yet sweet.

I signaled them to come down. Kirara landed next to me. Sango and Miroku slipped off Kirara's back while Shippo stayed on the fire cat. "Why did we stop?" Sango asked, obviously anxious to find her sister.

"That demons scent smells similar to Kagome's."

"What? Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"Yes! What you trying to say monk?!" I demanded. Was he trying to insult me?!

"I just want you to be certain, that's all." Miroku explained calmly.

I opened my mouth to answer him but was interrupted. "He's right. This demon does smell like Kagome. Except there is something added to the scent." Shippo said, sniffing the air with his eyes closed.

"If it has anything to do with Kagome, we should go see for ourselves." Sango said impatiently.

Nodding in agreement, I led the group towards the mysterious demon. The scent was getting stronger but was then shadowed with the scent of fresh blood. We entered the clearing. What I saw made my jaw drop and threatened to snap off. The demoness' head snapped up and she began to growl in warning but suddenly stopped. The familiar blue eyes widen in shock. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"KAGOME?!" we all yelled simultaneously. There she was. With shredded miko clothes, new markings, covered in blood, and eating the raw bloody flesh of a boar demon.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I bellowed in disbelief.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **See! Inuyasha isn't that bad, right? He's just a very misjudged asshole. :)**

 **Chapter 5 will be posted as soon as possible. Most likely tomorrow. If I'm feeling productive.**

 **Any suggestions will be most appreciated.**

 **Correct me on my grammar til' you bring me to tears. ;D**

 **Leave a love/hate comment. I adore them all!**

 **And thank you for reading.**

 **-Chiki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

 **I have a feeling you guys are going to love this particular chapter. If not, then please comment why.**

 **In this chapter, Kagome is starting to really accept who and what she is and began displaying it.**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

"KAGOME?!" they all yelled at the same time. I winced and covered my ears, knowing there will be more of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha screamed. Shock and disbelief showing clearly on his face. He was louder than all of them put together. I called it but covering my ears didn't help at all.

"SHUT THE HELL UP INUYASHA! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" I snarled, almost viciously and his mouth snapped shut with an audible 'click', startled with the animalistic sound that came out of my mouth.

They all just stood there, not saying anything. I don't even think they know what to say. I hesitantly removed my hands, not sure if they are going to start screaming again. This is just FANTASTIC! ' _Why didn't you tell me they were coming?!'_ I hissed in my head, demanding an answer.

' _ **I knew they were your companions. If they were anybody else, I would've told you.'**_ she said, sounding rather bored.

' _You could've given a girl a warning you know! I wasn't ready to see them because I knew they would act this way!'_ I snapped.

' _ **This reaction was inevitable. It's not as if they were expecting this.'**_ she stated with a matter-of-fact tone her voice.

' _Damn you for being right all the time!'_ I grumbled in my head. It was true. There was no way they were expecting this when they were searching for me. Beast knew this and decided to just speed up the process, no matter how reluctant I am to deal with it.

"What the hell happened to you Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, rather loudly. I winced again. Doesn't he know how to be more quiet?! My sensitive ears were practically ringing!

"Inuyasha. I swear to everything that is holy, that if you don't stop screaming, I'm going to rip your throat out!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder at the end. I can feel my eyes tingeing red and my vision becoming foggy. Beast was feeding off my anger and was using it to push to the surface. I mentally pushed her back and bared my canines at her to show that I was the more dominant psyche. The red that haloed around my eyes receded and my sight cleared.

Once I can see them better, I noticed that they had backed up slightly, wary of Beast's brief appearance. They all looked at me cautiously, not sure how to approach me. ' _Seriously?! Have some faith in my control.'_

' _ **You threatened to rip Inuyasha's throat out. Can't blame them for having a sense of self-preservation.'**_ she laughed in my head. Her twinkling laughter soothing my anger, allowing me to calm down enough to think rationally.

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you guys." I said softly, hoping to calm their frayed nerves. "I will explain everything, if you all just STOP YELLING and sit down." I continued, emphasizing my words. I didn't want them to start yelling again. It will only hurt me and cause me to get angry again.

' _My patience has really gone down hill...'_ I mumbled, thoughtfully.

' _ **Your patience is fine. It's because they disturbed you while you were feeding. Demons are very territorial over their kill. You might want to tell them that for future references.'**_ she advised.

' _Huh. You learn something new everyday.'_ I thought, turning my attention back to the pack that had settled down in front of me. They all sat a distance away from me and it hurt a little, but it turned out they were just avoiding the blood on the floor.

Shippo ran over to me and made himself comfortable in my lap. I smiled lovingly at him. At least Shippo would never treat me differently. Without thinking, I reached over to the carcass, using my claws, I sliced a small chunk of flesh out and handed it to him. He looked up at me in shock and a goofy smile spread across his adorable face. "Wow, Kagome. You really changed. You ate a whole bunch of raw demon meat." he said in between bites. When he was done with that piece I carved out another one for him.

I was going to ask Kirara if she wanted some but she was already nibbling on the fleshy bones. While this was happening, Beast rose slightly. ' _What's wrong?'_ I questioned, worried that she was going to lash out for sharing our kill.

' _ **This kit, he is our pup?'**_ she asked, looking at Shippo with fascination.

' _Yes. I adopted him because he was orphaned and needed somebody to care for him.'_ I answered, curious at Beast's reaction to Shippo. A sudden feeling of motherly love swelled in my chest. I leaned down and nuzzled his hair, while purring softly. His reaction was instant. He turned and nuzzled me back.

' _Wow. What was that all about?'_ I asked.

' _ **All female demons have powerful motherly instincts. Shippo is our pup and he will react instinctively to our displays of affections, especially now that you're a youkai.'**_ she explained. I couldn't help but smile. Beast sounded content, happy to have our pup in our arms.

"Oi, wench! Can you start explaining now?" Inuyasha said, breaking up our little moment. I let out a low displeased growl, narrowing my eyes at him. He flinched, not used to this new side of me. Everyone but Shippo and Kirara looked at me with surprise. Shippo snuggled deeper into my body, calming me.

Usually I would 'sit' him, but now my intimidation is enough to make him think twice about doing something. ' _Good.'_ I thought with a smug huff. Beast laughed at the display. Ignoring her, I began my explanation. "After I left, I ran into a dark miko, who turned me into an inuyoukai." They gasped and immediately bombarded me with questions.

' _ **And you thought that YOU had no patience.'**_ she said with an annoyed drawl. I growled again, this time louder, effectively shutting them up.

"I will answer all your questions, AFTER I explain everything." I said. Not waiting for a reply, I continued. "I was pushed into the river and the current took me really far. When I came to, I was too weak from the transformation to go find you guys. So my beast hunted for me." I said, gesturing to the deceased boar a foot away from my left. Sango and Miroku made a disgusted face at it. ' _It's going to take them a while to get used to me.'_ I sighed in my head.

' _ **It's a "take it or leave it" situation. It's either they accept us for who we are or we go our separate ways.'**_ she said, seriously.

' _Lets just hope it doesn't come to that.'_ I thought, grimly. I didn't like the idea of leaving them. They are my friends and I consider Sango as a sister. "Then you all showed up." I said, concluding my tale. They sat there, looking me over, taking in my changes. "You can ask me questions now." I said and they opened their mouths at the same time. " ONE AT A TIME." I said, cutting them off.

"What of your miko abilities, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha mumbled incoherently under his breath, wanting to be the first to ask a question.

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet and I don't think I want to risk it. Now that I'm a demon, who knows what my powers will do to me." I said, slightly worried. Thoughts of me bursting into a pile of ashes floated through my head.

' _ **You should try it.'**_ Beast said, stopping my brain from creating more terrible images.

' _What?! Did you not see that mental picture?! Do you want us to combust?!'_

' _ **If it's coming from our body, I doubt it will try to destroy us. Besides, our aura will protect us, taking the brunt of the damage if it had to.'**_ she reasoned. That's a good point.

' _How are you so convincing?'_ I grumbled, dreading the thought of attempting to bring up my powers.

' _ **It's a gift.'**_ she replied, sounding pleased with herself. There goes that stupid fucking smirk again.

Ignoring her, I turned my attention back to Miroku, whose hand was inching towards Sango's backside. Suppressing a smirk, I cleared my throat at him. He snatched his hand back and smiled sheepishly at being caught in the act. ' _Honestly, how does he remain so holy?'_ I thought to Beast who was was laughing again. I chose not to point out his lecherous attempt. "I'm willing to try to bring up my powers." I said in all seriousness.

Inuyasha hopped onto his feet. "Hell no!" he yelled and I glared at him. Dropping his voice, he continued. "You are not trying anything. What if you get hurt? What if you purify YOURSELF? It's too risky. You are not doing it." he said, his voice final, leaving no room for arguments.

' _ **How dare he order us around?! He's challenging us as alpha! Put him in his place.'**_ she demanded with a feral growl. She clawed and pushed her way to the surface again. I pushed her back, attempting to calm her.

' _I wasn't even aware that we held the alpha status!'_ I screamed, trying desperately to control her but nothing was working.

' _ **WE ARE ALPHA! HE IS BETA AND HE CHALLENGED US! MAKE HIM SUBMIT!'**_ she roared. The sound bounced around in my head. Knowing that I can't avoid this, I placed Shippo to the side and got up. Before anyone could react, I had Inuyasha pinned to the ground by his neck in a blink of an eye.

I heard them gasp around me, stumbling up to their feet. Miroku took a step towards me and I snarled at him. Wisely, he stepped back, placing his hands in the air and keeping his head down in a sign of submission. I turned my attention back on Inuyasha, who was clawing at my hand desperately trying to get out of my grip. Snarling, I bared my fangs at him. Inuyasha instinctively stopped squirming and looked into my red-rimmed eyes with his own wide amber ones.

"I am alpha. You do not talk down to me nor do you order me around. Challenge me again and I'll punish you for your disrespect. Do I make myself clear?" I growled, my voice sounded slightly deeper, like a timbre of power was mixed in with it. He whimpered underneath me, submitting.

Letting go of his neck, I straightened up. The red in my eyes faded. Beast was satisfied. My aura had spread far and wide, in a show of dominance. I pulled it back in, no longer needing it to strike fear into my challenger. That must have been the reason why gave up so quickly. My aura was crushing his weaker one. Knowing Inuyasha for so long, he wouldn't have given up so easily. He was still lying on the floor, afraid to upset his alpha again.

With a sigh I turned around, looking into the shocked and fearful eyes of my companions. "Let's go try to conjure up my miko powers." I said nonchalantly, as if nothing had just happened

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Wow... that escalated quickly.**

 **I really wanted to show Kagome settling into being a powerful demoness. Like Beast said, she is a youkai now and needs to start thinking like one.**

 **Continue following the story to see more sides of demon Kagome.**

 **I will post chapter 6 as soon as possible.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading!**

 **-Chiki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

 **Sesshy finally shows up! About time right? Sorry from keeping him from you guys for so long. ;D**

 **I found that it was really hard to look through Sesshomaru's eyes. So if he doesn't reach your standards, leave me a suggestion and I will compromise.**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Sesshomaru's POV)_

"Jaken. Watch over Rin. Should anything happen to her, you will forfeit your life." I said, ignoring his insufferable squawking and walking into the woods.

' _ **I don't understand why you keep that ugly green thing around.'**_ my Beast growled. He dislikes Jaken greatly.

' _He is a loyal servant and proves to be useful.'_ I answered.

' _ **You should put the poor thing out of its misery. It's obviously suffering with all it's annoying screeching. Any creature that makes a sound like that is in agony. You should turn around and kill it right now.'**_ he said encouragingly. Even with being locked away in his chains, he still finds a way to jump around. Ignoring his suggestion, I continue.

I walked for at least a mile when I sensed it. Without breaking my stride, I used my poison whip and cut right through Naraku's saimyosho. That filthy spider hanyou has been spying on this Sesshomaru for quite some time. For what reason, I do not know.

Naraku is a threat to my ward. After his first attempt on her life, I vowed I would be the one to kill him. Rin is not only precious to me but she has also become my weakness and that spider dared tried to exploit it. He needs to die and I will be the one to run my sword through him. Not that half breed and his group.

Inuyasha is also a nuisance. Why did father have to die and leave me to care for that imbecile? It is my responsibilities as the eldest to watch over him and teach him but everytime I approach him and his group, he wants to fight. Who am I to decline his challenge? With the way it is between us, that is the only way I'll be able to teach him.

I've noticed that his pack is very strange. Especially that girl that runs around in skimpy clothing. Her clothes indicate that she's a whore but the brief encounters with her, suggests she is untouched. I would've thought my idiotic brother would've mated her already but he chases after a golem, leaving behind a living and willing female. Foolish little brother.

That girl is an enigma. From the very first battle with Inuyasha, I knew this. That day she had thoroughly surprised me. She pulled out my father's fang and survived my poison claws. Even had gall to tell Inuyasha to attack my pride. Nobody survives from my poison but yet she did. The girls strange way of speaking shows that she is not native here. So where is she from?

' _ **She is a strong female. If our brother won't lay with her, then we will. She would produce powerful pups.'**_ he growled, lust thick in his voice.

' _I refuse to lay with a human.'_ I growled, angry that the detestable beast even made such a suggestion.

The girl is strange indeed. She is a miko yet she travels with a hanyou and adopts a kitsune child. Miko's tend to kill all youkai, even if they are just pups but she cares for it like it's her own. She even treats demons as equals. As if she's equal to a demon. In a way she is. Her aura has given me a glimpse to her powers and it is on par with my own, but she is untrained and her powers are barely tapped into. Which only seems to bring up more unanswered questions. For her age, she should already be fully trained.

She isn't the only one that is questionable. The group consists of a monk and a demon slayer. Monks are like mikos. They kill demons without a justifiable reason. Not to mention that this particular monk has an affinity with women's backsides and is not shy of showing it. Demon slayers just kill if they are paid to do so. It does not matter what demon it is, as long as they satisfy their greed but this one doesn't kill for money. These two also travel with demons. The slayer even has a demon companion, the twin tail fire cat. Quite the dysfunctional little group they had made.

Speak of the devil and he shall make himself known. I can feel their aura's five miles up ahead. This is a chance to get answers about that mysterious miko. My Beast is infatuated with her, so there is no harm in being able to sate his need for being close to her and I will get my answers.

Concealing my aura, I ran the short distance to them, downwind. The closer I got, I can feel their aura's more individually. Strange. I'm getting the signature of three and a half demons. The half being Inuyasha and two of them belongs to the kitsune and the neko, but who's third aura does that belong to? Whose ever it is, it's strong. A demon of my stature. As I got closer, I noticed that the miko's signature did not show up. There is the pure aura of the monk but not the blindingly pure and warm aura of the miko's.

With the wind blowing in my direction, I can scent them. The miko's scent of apples and jasmine has a spice added to it. Cinnamon. Why has her scent changed and why did I not sense her aura? She keeps bringing up questions that needs to be answered. Once I reached the group, I jumped into the tallest and closest tree to the clearing, observing them from above.

Shock is the only emotion that explains this feeling. The miko is no longer a miko. She is now an inuyoukai with unique crimson markings and a powerful distinguished aura. I watched as they yelled at each other and couldn't help but smirk when the girl threatened the hanyou. Her companions had retreated a bit and their fear blanketed the area. Their fear is justified, for the new demoness' eyes have began to bleed red. A sign that her beast is threatening to break loose. The red from her eyes faded and she seemed to calm.

They all settled themselves on the floor, the humans and the half-breed avoided the blood from the skinned carcass that the girl is sitting near. ' _She killed it and according to the kit she feasted upon it as well.'_ I thought.

' _ **She turned into a powerful demoness. Now you can take her as a mate and I wouldn't have to hear you complain that she's a human.'**_ he stated, sounding eager.

Refusing to reply, I listened to her explain how she became a youkai. Ironic. A miko turned into a demon by a dark miko. It was meant to be a curse but the girl is very in tune with her Beast and seems to be taking the transformation very well.

Refocusing back on the conversation, I heard the monk question her about her abilities. I find myself curious about this as well. She answered him truthfully and fell into a conversation with her Beast. She turned back to the monk and her lips twitched in amusement. The monk was being a lech again. Once she received his undivided attention, she said she was willing to try to bring up her powers. This will prove to be interesting.

The half breed jumps up to his feet and begins to protest then demands that she will not do it. I suddenly felt her aura fluctuate aggressively. Her Beast was demanding her something and was threatening to free itself again. She resigned herself to obeying it and placed the kit to the side and gets up. Faster than anyone in the clearing can comprehend, she had Inuyasha pinned. My eyes widened at her speed. If I wasn't watching her carefully, I wouldn't have seen her move.

Her powerful aura had spread far and wide. My eyes began to bleed at the involuntary challenge. I shove my Beast back and placed more mental chains on him. He snarled and howled, wanting to take control. It took every fiber of my being to keep my aura concealed. I heard her declare that she was alpha and he was to never to disrespect her again or else he will be punished. Inuyasha's aura was being suffocated by her own and he submitted with a pathetic whimper.

She releases him, her eyes returning back to normal. Inuyasha remained on the floor, taking into consideration of his alpha's anger. Once she reigned in her aura, I relaxed, no longer having the pressure of her aura shaking my control. She turns to her shocked and fearful companions and acted as if the alpha display did not happen and I smirked at that. She seems to enjoy being a demon with exceptional powers.

Now that she is the half breeds alpha, he wouldn't be able to degrade her and make demands anymore. In fact, their group dynamics would now change. She will be their leader and they will follow her, not Inuyasha. It looks as if she will teach Inuyasha a lesson in respect if he gets out of hand. ' _Good. The whelp needs it.'_ I thought.

' _ **Wow… you actually sound happy. Who are you?'**_ the Beast teased.

' _It will be entertaining to watch her assert her dominance over him.'_ I thought with a genuine speck of anticipation.

' _ **I should've known you would get excited at the thought of our little brother's pain.'**_ he said, rolling his eyes. ' _ **Honestly, you should find a new hobby.'**_ he suggested. Ignoring him once again, I turned back to the clearing. Inuyasha was tentatively picking himself up off the ground. He keeps looking at his alpha, who was watching him. He was afraid she might lash out at him again.

When he was standing to his full height, she said that she was going to start and that the demons in the vicinity should back up just in case. When everyone was at a safe distance, she closed her eyes, reaching within herself. Pink energy began to flow out of her. She opened her eyes, looking excited until she dropped onto her knees and cried out in pain. Abruptly, a red energy bursted out of her and the two opposing powers clashed, causing the girl to cry out again.

Her eyes turned red and her Beast took control. The roiling auras pulsed and clashed again. Her Beast let loose a thunderous roar. The red and pink aura's shot into her body and everything seemed to pause for a moment. A huge shock-wave of power washed over the land for miles and she collapsed onto her side, barely conscious.

The powers had tore through her body. Large gashes intersected over each other and was bleeding profusely. My Beast struggled against his restraints, trying desperately to go to his chosen mate. Unfortunately for him, the bonds held strong and he let out a mournful cry. I myself, had to stop from going to her.

Her pack ran out from their hiding spots to go to come to her aid but they hit a red and pink barrier. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. The fang turned red and he swung downward. The dust cleared only to show the barrier holding strong. If the Tetsusaiga couldn't bring it down, then nothing can, not even me.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Oh no! Kagome! What's going to happen next?!**

 **I'm really sorry for the cliff hanger! Please don't hate me! T^T**

 **Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as possible, so please be patient.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you guys think about how I wrote Sesshy's POV.**

 **And thanks for reading! c:**

 **-Chiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to be a little evil instead. Sorry. ;)**

 **Seriously** **... don't hate me. o.o**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

"You all should back up. Especially you guys." I said, pointing to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. "Who knows what's going to happen…" I mumbled under my breath. I'm so nervous. I can just tell this wasn't going to end well.

' _Alright Kagome, don't you dare chicken out! You can do this!'_ I thought, giving myself a pep talk. Beast gave me a mental nudge, encouraging me.

I closed my eyes and blocked all my senses. Going into a quick meditative state was a trick I found out when I was trying to block Inuyasha's insults and yelling. At least something good came out of that.

I cleared my thoughts and found myself in a place with clear blue skies and lush green grass, covered with flowers. The wind gently blowing through my hair and caressing my face. There was a very large pond in the center of the meadow and in the center of that was a little island. On the small piece of land, grew a huge willow tree. Its roots are so large that it branched out from the ground, burrowing itself underneath the water. Its droopy branches, so long that it brushed against the floor.

I remember the last time I came here. It was the day that I gave Inuyasha up, for good. I wanted to escape and consider if I was really willing to let him go. I stayed in this little paradise for hours just thinking and remembering our time together but in reality, the time only passed for almost thirty minutes. It was here that I realized, I had let go of him long ago. My head knew this but my heart refused to listen.

This time though, I came here to search. I needed to find my powers. I looked to the little island. The only way to get there was by crossing the wooden bridge, created by the willow's roots. The tree looked different from what I remembered. The last time I saw it, its leaves defied the season in this realm. Instead of being green for the spring, it had the warm autumn color of orange. Although the tree looks like it was going through phases of fall, it never lost a single leaf.

It did not have its usual warm colors. Instead, it looked as if all the branches had frosted over. They were pure white. A wind blew the long wispy branches and I spotted someone standing underneath the tree, their back turned towards me. This person held the figure of a woman and had long dark hair, similar to mines.

I called out to her but she didn't answer, not seeming to hear me at all. I walked the short distance to the bridge and crossed over it. Now that I was closer, I can see her better. She was me or Beast if you want to get technical.

" **I'm happy to finally be able to talk to you face to face."** she said with a smile. She looked exactly like me. Except her cheek markings were jagged and her eyes were red and wide. Though she looked like a beast, I can't possibly be afraid of myself. One other distinctive detail was that she was naked, while I wear my shredded miko clothes.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I looked her over. She was an exact replica of me. She even had the sunburst scar on my left abdomen, where the jewel was ripped out of my body. She had matching crimson markings under her breast, on her hips, and her ankles. Well that answered my earlier question.

She had a long black bushy tail gently swaying side to side behind her. It wasn't as long as Sesshomaru's. It was at least a third of his length though. "How come you have a tail and I don't?" I asked, slightly jealous. I kept eyeing it, watching it move back and forth.

" **You do have one. It has been hidden in your hakama the whole the time."** she said with obvious amusement dancing in her eyes. Well, it not like I took my pants off after waking up.

I couldn't help but blush, not sure how to act around her since she was nude. Her familiar tinkling laughter floated across the land and calmed me instantly. " **I should've known that you would get embarrassed about seeing yourself naked."** she teased.

I blushed some more and growled at her playfully. She sat down on one of the roots, which was conveniently shaped as a bench. I sat next to her, no longer bothered with her lack of clothing. " **Do you know what this place is Kagome?"** she started.

"At first, I thought this was in my head but it turns out my mind was where we first spoke to one another. So I don't know what this place is." I said thoughtfully.

" **Just like how your mind has its own place, so does your heart."** she explained.

"This place is my heart?"

" **Yes. This willow tree is a symbol of your heart. Willows are strong trees that can stand against the forces of nature but at the same time, it's leaves and branches are gentle, always lovingly touching the Earth."** she said, gently holding one of its branches in her palm, as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. " **Power comes from within. It is the strength of mind that allows it to grow but power comes from the heart. This is where you will be able to find what you're looking for."** she said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing with her.

" **Follow me."** was all she said.

Not questioning her, I trailed behind. She led me behind the tree, to a hollow archway within it. "I don't remember seeing this." I said, touching the makeshift doorway.

" **For it to appear, your mind and heart needed to mature. The last time you were here was when you let Inuyasha go. The experience was painful but it forced you to grow up. If you had came here after that, you would've found it."** she clarified.

Together, we entered and the tree looked larger on the inside. The tree rings ran along the walls, ceiling, and floors, creating an intricate pattern. At the far end of the wall, was a huge stump. She led me towards it. Getting closer, I can see that it was hollowed in and filled to the brim with water. This water was strange. It was reflective but you can still see the bottom. There was something glowing at the bottom and it pulsed, reaching out to me.

" **This is your well of power. It's really deep because you, yourself, are powerful."**

"What is that glowing thing? I feel as if it's calling out to me." I said, mesmerized by the pulsing rhythm.

" **That is your miko abilities. It had dropped to the bottom when you changed. See how it's shrouded in red? That is your youki. It is what weighs your miko powers down, causing it to sink."** she explained, looking entranced by it as well.

"How do I get it?"

" **You reach in and you grab it."** she said. Must all her answers be so simple? She smiled, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Okay." I said, pulling my sleeves up until they were bunched up on my shoulders. I dipped my right hand in. It was warm yet it prickled at my skin, as if it was freezing cold. I reached further, up to my elbows. It doesn't look like I was getting any closer to the bottom. I continued, until I was up to my shoulders, keeping my head above water. No matter how far I reached, none of the water seemed to spill out. I'm still not close at all.

I looked at Beast. She looked worried but didn't move to stop me. So before I could stop myself, I dipped my other arm into it, all the way to my shoulders. It's so far down. I wasn't even halfway there.

I stood there with the water so close to my face, thinking about giving up. I began to remember all the intensive training I did, all the hours of the day passed of nothing but meditating and practicing, all the harsh words that Inuyasha would deal me when I couldn't take care of myself. I worked my fucking ass off for my miko abilities! I'll be damned if I fucking lose them now!

Not thinking about the consequences, I dunk my head in the water, sinking my body lower until the water was up to my waste. I can hear Beast's muffled voice screaming at me to stop, to get out of there, but I was determined to get back what I worked so hard for. The water was stinging my eyes but I ignored the pain. I can feel Beast trying to pull me back but I kicked her off of me and sunk myself lower.

The prickly feeling got even more intense. Like thousands of little needles poking at me. I had to close my eyes because they were burning but I can feel that I was getting closer to the bottom. Beast was trying to pull me back but I was too far underneath. I stretched my arms until I felt something round. I grabbed a hold of it and opened my eyes physically.

Pink light glowed all around me and I was so happy to be able to use my powers. I suddenly felt my mental self slip into the water completely. I dropped to my knees and cried out in pain as I felt myself fully submerge. Beast was screaming in my head but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Her voice was muffled. I closed my eyes only to open them in my corporal body. I see Beast leap into the water, grabbing onto my legs but I pulled her down to the waste with me.

While all this was happening, I held the pulsing glowing orb to my chest. Beast began to sink lower and bubbles came out of her mouth as she roared and with all her strength she pulled me out. We landed on the floor with a hard thump. I grabbed onto her hand and held it tightly as I began to seize on the floor. The orb rolled to the side as my body jerked violently. I felt her pull me tightly to her chest and her tail wrap around my waist.

She purred and whispered comforting words into my ear. After what seemed like forever, the seizing finally stops. I looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. I turned and looked at the glowing orb on the floor. Although I was so tired, I still smiled. "So worth it." I breathed out with a laugh and she shook her head, a relieved smile spreading across her face.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **She is okay mentally but is she physically? Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Chapter 8 will be posted as soon as possible. Most likely tomorrow.**

 **I'v noticed that I have some minor grammar problem and if they bother you, I apologize.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Chiki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for being evil in the last chapter but I got really tired. :3**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Kagome's POV)_

"I'm sleepy." I mumbled. I can see the darkness begin to close around me. Everything was fading and it was becoming harder to discern things. Someone was yelling but I couldn't hear. It sounds so distant but I can tell that it's someone I know. Who are they and what are they saying?

Pain. A sharp stinging pain suddenly flared on my cheek. The darkness receded, as if it was afraid of the pain. I slowly blinked, hoping to get rid of the spots and looked up at the person who had caused me pain. Beast. What was she doing? "Why did you hit me?" I breathed out, my head pounding.

" **You can't fall asleep. If you do, you won't ever wake up."** she said, looking me over, with worrisome eyes.

"Couldn't you have just shake me or something?" I groaned as I sat up. A throbbing pain pounded into my skull. I hunched over, pressing my thumbs into my temple. It feels as if someone was hammering nails into my head.

" **I did. I tried everything but you still weren't waking up. I panicked and ended up smacking you… twice."** she said that last part sheepishly. " **You can't stay here for long. Your physical body is severely injured."** she said quickly and pulled me up to my feet, pushing me out the arched doorway.

"I thought you said that our aura would protect us!" I said, accusingly.

" **It did. Trust me. If it hadn't, we would be dead. Now you need to hurry and return to your physical body."** she quickly explained, pushing me over the wooden bridge. She looked back to the tree and gasped. The tree was dying. The white leaves were falling and the branches were wilting and snapping off. The healthy brown bark was being petrified. " **GO!"** she yelled.

I closed my eyes and pulled at the golden string that connected me to reality. The closer I got, the more pain I felt throughout my whole body. I wanted to turn around, to run from it but I knew if I did, I would die. I felt myself settle and fit into my body. Like slipping on your shoes.

My whole body was throbbing, as if each wound had a separate heartbeat. I could barely move. Using whatever bit of strength I had left, I looked down at my body. There were large and small jagged x-shaped cuts running over my entire form. If my clothes were shredded before, they were practically nonexistent now. There was so much blood that you wouldn't be able to tell I was practically nude. The blood flowed over my body, looking like the most elegant crimson dress I have ever seen.

' _It so pretty...'_ I thought to know one in particular. That strange out of body experience came to me again. Like I'm trapped in a limbo, unable to move.

' _ **This is no time to be thinking like that!'**_ Beast snapped. ' _ **It's not a dress! It's your blood and it SUPPOSED to be inside your body!'**_ she said frantically. She sound so afraid. It's so weird hearing her like that. I don't I think I ever heard her sound like this before. I don't like it. How do I get her to stop sounding like this? She was talking about my blood needing to be inside my body.

Well that's just it! Just put the blood back inside my body. Silly Beast didn't think of this before. I looked down at the beautiful dress. ' _Now how do I do this?'_ I thought. I think slurred a bit. Can you even slur in your head. I mentally giggled at that thought.

' _ **Oh, Kami. She's gone delirious from the blood loss.'**_ Beast groaned.

Now, to put the blood back inside my body. How do you even do that? Someone needs to be really powerful to do that. HAH! I am fucking powerful! I am KA-GO-ME! I moved my demonic aura over my whole body, making sure it flowed out to each and every drop of blood that I can see.

' _ **What are you doing?! Stop that! You need to just stop moving or stop trying anything and heal!'**_ she yelled, sounding exasperated.

' _I'm putting our blood back inside our body.'_

' _ **Why are you doing that?!'**_

' _You said that it was suppose to be inside my body. So I'm putting it back inside!'_

' _ **Oh really. How do you expect to do that?'**_

' _It's my blood! It will listen to me no matter what!'_ I slurred some more. I giggled mentally again. ' _I sound funny.'_ I laughed. Beast started ranting again but this time she was growling so much that I couldn't understand what she was saying. Ignoring her, I looked back to my body. My blood will obey me. I Imagined power induced strings connected to the blood. I grasped onto them and pulled them towards me.

The blood moved towards my body, flowing over the floor in my direction. Beast had stopped growling and breathing all together. She watched the blood make its slow crawl. ' _ **How are you doing that?'**_ she finally manage to whisper, staring at it in fascination. Ignoring her, I concentrated.

The blood was moving too slow. I pulled on the strings harder. The blood shot onto my body and was seeping into my wounds. The fog in my head began to clear a bit. ' _It's working.'_ I thought, no longer slurring. Beast doesn't answer. She just watches the whole thing. I can feel my wounds stitching itself back together.

' _ **You're healing unnaturally fast, even for a youkai. With wounds like that, it should've taken you at least a week and a half to just even move but the wounds are closing up and healing to the point where there isn't even a scar left behind.'**_ she said thoughtfully, watching as the gashes looked like they were being erased.

I continued holding onto the strings until every last wound had healed. Feeling rejuvenated, I sat up and looked over my now clean naked body. Nothing. Just smooth skin. The only blemish I had was the scar on my side.

I turned to everybody who was standing there staring at me from at least ten feet. They were looking at me in shock and awe. Then Miroku's lecherous smile spread slowly across his face and Inuyasha flushed red. "HENTAI! SIT!" I screamed, covering my breast with my arms and my newly freed tail wrapped tightly around my waist. Inuyasha kissed the dirt and I heard Sango hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. He fell, joining Inuyasha on the ground.

Sango ran over to me with my giant yellow pack slung over her shoulder and I almost cried out in joy. Kirara hopped off her other shoulder and transformed lying on the floor next to me, hiding my body from view. She drops the bag onto the floor and I couldn't stop myself. I jumped her, wrapping my arms around her neck, and saying 'thank you' over and over."You're welcome Kagome." she laughed hugging me back.

I dug through my bag, looking for a spare change of clothing. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and sighed. I can't wear jeans, it would constrict my tail. They aren't suitable for this time. I sighed loudly again. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I can't wear these. The pants are too tight and would hurt my tail. Besides, after a while of wearing nothing but miko clothing, I don't feel comfortable wearing clothes that are too revealing." I explained, looking dejectedly at the folded jeans and tank top in my lap.

"Well it's the only spare clothing you have. You should wear it until we reach a village, then you can buy some new clothes."

"What about my tail?" I whined, holding the furry appendage to my chest. I don't know how it feels to have a tail but I can tell it's a sensitive part of the body and I'm REFUSE to put myself through that.

"Maybe you can cut out a hole?" Sango suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. She's right. There was no other spare clothing and the next village can't be that far… I hope.

Using my claws. I cut out a hole bigger than a bottle cap on the back of my jeans and did the same to my underwear. I tried my panties on, pleased to see that my tail slipped through with ease. I tried sticking my tail through the jean hole first to see if would fit and luckily it did. I put on the rest of my clothes and wore my spare shoes.

When I was done, we joined the boys, who were no longer on the floor. "How did you do that weird blood thing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and for once wasn't being loud and obnoxious.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just kind of used my aura and pulled it back to me… Does that make sense?" I said, just as confused as them. ' _Because it doesn't make sense to me either.'_ I thought and they didn't answer. "Where is the closest village?" I asked them.

"About two days walk, east." Inuyasha answered.

"Good. That's where we'll be going." I said and nobody protested. Being alpha sure has it's perks. As we traveled, everyone fell deep into thought.

' _ **Maybe controlling your blood is your youkai ability.'**_ she said earnestly.

' _Like how Sesshomaru has poison claws and can morph that into a whip?'_

' _ **It's possible. You were so concerned with your miko powers that you didn't even think about your youkai powers. It would explain the marking on your forehead.'**_

' _It's not a teardrop. It's a drop of blood. So that's what that marking means. Holy shit! I can control my blood!'_ I thought excitedly.

' _ **It does sound like an interesting trait but of course you need to train on it.'**_

' _Great. More training. Yippe.'_ I thought sourly, my excitement dead. Beast laughed at my reluctance.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh, Kagome. You silly girl.**

 **How do you guys think about Kagome's new found ability? If you don't like it please comment as to why. Although I'm not making any changes.**

 **If you have any suggestions, I would love to consider them.**

 **If the grammar is terrible, I'm apologize.**

 **Chapter 9 will be out as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Chiki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

 **I made this chapter extra long with three different POVs because I wanted to make it up to you guys for not posting in the last two days.**

 **I was feeling kind of brain dead and decided to take a break. I'm sorry if I have upset you guys. :)**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Inuyasha's POV)_

She is so different now. Every time I look at her, I can't find the Kagome I fell in love with. She growls and snarls like an animal. She's doesn't tolerate me anymore. In fact, she is my alpha now and is not afraid to show it. She acts like a true demoness.

Although I don't see my Kagome, I can still feel my love for her. The torch I had for her is still there and burning bright. It flickered a bit when she forced me to the beta status but the way she carries herself with new found confidence just makes me yearn for her more. I always did like a woman who was sure of herself. Kagome never did act like that and I was to blame for her depleting self-esteem.

She traveled at the very front of the group now. Sango was up ahead with her but never right beside her. I suppose, on some instinctual level, she knew not to walk beside the alpha. If she did, she would unintentionally challenge Kagome for her status by making herself an equal, therefore a threat.

' _Wow. Kagome has really changed in the last four years.'_ I thought as I watched the rhythmic swaying of her hips. Her tail was swishing back and forth in the opposite direction and it only seem to enhance her movements.

In the last four years that I've been with her, I have never seen her in this light. Sure, I've noticed Kagome is a very beautiful woman but I never lusted after her body in they way I did Kikyo. She no longer held the child-like chubbiness around her face. Her delicate bone structure was now more defined, highlighting her natural beauty.

Not only has her face changed but her body as well. She had grew into her womanly form. Before, I couldn't tell because of her miko attire but now that she was wearing those skin tight clothing from her era, I can see her hourglass figure. She had curves in all the right places. Her constant training had toned her body to perfection. Her breast had even grown in size. They weren't too big but they certainly weren't small. They were the perfect size.

' _Thank goodness for these loose hakamas.'_ I thought as I discreetly readjusted myself. I quickly acted nonchalant when Kagome turned around to stare at me suspiciously. ' _Shit! She's a demon now so she can probably smell my arousal!'_ I panicked on the inside but on the outside I feigned ignorance. She narrowed her eyes at me in warning before looking to the setting sun.

Turning around fully this time, she addressed the whole group. "Stay here. I'll go find a place for us to make camp." With that, she disappeared. I didn't even see her move!

A few minutes of silence passed. "How does it feel to be demoted Inubaka?" Shippo teased with a sly grin, breaking the silence in the air. That little runt always did know how to hit a nerve. I snarled marching my way over to him but a low growl came out from the forest. Kagome came out from behind the trees.

"Touch my pup and you lose your hand." she said. The evenness of her voice warned me that she will uphold her threat. Keeping my head down, I distanced myself from Shippo. Ever since Kagome had come to be alpha, I can never bring myself to upset or challenge her. The first time I made that mistake, she easily overwhelmed me with her aura. It had me literally gasping for air and I did not want a repeat of that situation.

"There is a small clearing half a mile from here. Follow me." Kagome says, leading everybody through the woods. Once we reached the clearing, Kagome turns back to me. "I'm going to go hunt." she said and ran off again.

I feel slightly left out. Usually I would be the one to go hunt but I was no longer the leader. As alpha, Kagome's instincts will demand her to provide for her pack and she will not allow anyone else to do the hunting. In a situation like this, I would go do a perimeter check but that was also a job for the alpha. She has to do it to prove to her pack that she can protect them.

Not sure what to do, I began to collect firewood. The beta's job is to protect the pack while their alpha is away or preoccupied but I doubt any monsters would attempt to attack us with a demon like Kagome around. The very air around her screamed power and would scare or warn off any potential threats. It would be suicide to try anything, especially with Shippo at the camp.

Kagome's motherly instincts were already very strong when she was human. Now that she is a demoness, those instincts will go into overdrive. She would kill the threat to her pup before it can step within a mile radius of him. Shippo is one lucky bastard. He wouldn't need to worry about danger anymore because even if his mother was not with him, she would be alerted immediately before anything would happen to him. The only way to get to Shippo is to kill Kagome. As if that's going to happen.

I returned to camp with a large pile of firewood tucked under my arm. Kagome also returns around the same time with a deer hung over her shoulder. She places the deer a safe distance away from the camp so that no stray blood would get to where we would be sleeping. Sango gets to cleaning on it. Kagome crouches, watching Sango work, and waiting for something.

"Do you want to help Kagome?" Sango asks, curious as to why Kagome is still there. Blood used to bother her so the job of preparing the meat always fell to the slayer.

Kagome shakes her head and answered "No. I have to run perimeter check soon but I'm waiting for you to take out the liver." she said rather bluntly. Kagome eats raw meat now?! She would never do that. Then again, at the last clearing, there was a dead boar demon and I don't remember seeing a fire pit anywhere.

Sango's eyes widen in shock. She cuts open the deer's abdomen and reaches in, pulling out the organs. When she takes out the liver, Kagome's eyes lit up. She licks her lips in anticipation as Sango hands her the requested choice bit. She tilts her head back, mouth wide open, and devours the thing whole. She closes her eyes and moans in delight. Swallowing the rest of it, she gets up, says her thanks and took off.

Yup. The Kagome I knew, who would sometimes go so far as to burn her meat to make sure her food is cooked all the way through, was gone.

 _(Kagome's POV)_

I had told them that I was going to do perimeter check but that wasn't true. I had already done that when I found the camp site. I only told them that to go handle a situation on my own. This would probably get me killed but I have to do it. I wouldn't feel comfortable staying in this area if I didn't.

Once I was a good distance away from everyone, I stopped. "Lord Sesshomaru, I know you're there." I called out, knowing full well that he can hear me. I had found out he was following us when we were traveling. I felt his aura at the clearing from before but since it was hidden it was hard to discern who it belonged to. All I knew was that the aura was familiar and the person it belonged to wasn't hostile.

I felt a soft breeze blow from behind me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. He releases his power from hiding, causing my hackles to raise. I suppressed my need to be dominant. Sesshomaru and I may be on the same level when it came to power but he clearly annihilates me when it comes to skill. Sesshomaru in this situation was my alpha.

"I'm surprise you sensed me." he said with his deep velvet smooth voice. He sounded like he was right behind me. If I took a step back, I would bump into him.

"Your aura is much too powerful to hide." I said, slowly turning around. I was right. He was now directly in front of me. Just a foot away. I took a breath and my eyes fluttered close. His scent was intoxicating. He smelt of crisp autumn rain, an unknown masculine scent that I can only connect to leather, and the strangely sweet scent of dark chocolate. How does he smell like dark chocolate when chocolate is no where to be found in this era.

His deep chuckle broke me out of my thoughts. Crap! He knows I'm enjoying his scent. Wait a second. Did he just laugh? I opened my eyes to see a soft smile gracing his handsome face. His smile used to scare me because it would mean that he was about to kill something but the smile he was openly displaying now was soft and didn't hold any sadistic malice. I smiled back at him, not sure why the both of us were being so friendly to each other. Whatever the reason, I didn't care. I just wanted to see him smile more.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I reached up with my right hand and cupped his cheek. "You should smile more." I whispered, staring into his eyes. His eyes were similar to Inuyasha's but his were more melted gold than Inuyasha's amber. He was looking at me with open shock but he didn't move to cut off my hand.

I took this chance to touch his magenta stripes. My thumb brushed over the warm spot of skin and surprisingly he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. Despite our rivalry, I had always wanted to touch it. Sesshomaru was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen and there was always that tenacious feeling of attraction.

He opened his eyes and touched my own markings and my hand fell from his face. My own eyes fell close and I sighed at the feeling of the warm electricity that his touch gave off. I don't understand this feeling but I couldn't help but crave for more.

"Your markings are unique. I have never seen an inu with these particular markings, which leads me to suggest that you are a new breed of inu yourself." he said. His voice seemed so much more intense when I can't see him. I wanted to lean in, to hear him speak closer to me, to feel his breath tickle my face.

I opened my eyes, debating weather I should tell him or not. ' _Should I tell him about our abilities?'_ I thought to Beast.

' _ **Yes. We can trust him. If he was there when we were bleeding earlier, than there is a chance that he already knows.'**_

' _Are you sure? This is a demon that has tried to kill me several times in the past.'_

' _ **Yes, I'm sure. He would never hurt us. If he wanted to kill you, he would already have done so. Also, if he was willing, he could help us train with these new abilities of ours.'**_

' _Hey! I can train myself. I'm not incompetent, you know.'_

' _ **I don't doubt that but you heard what he said. We are a new breed. There is no other demon like us, therefore no one else to turn to. He can guide us.'**_

I sighed. I don't even know why I bother. She is always right. There goes that annoying laughter in my head again. I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru. He was looking at me expectantly but patiently as well. "The markings represent my youkai abilities." I said.

His eyebrow quirked upwards, demanding me to elaborate. I almost laughed at his curious puppy look. "I am able to control my blood, hence the mark on my forehead." I said, pointing to it.

"That explains how you healed so quickly earlier." he said, thoughtfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may, can I request that you help me train in these new found skills of mine?" I asked, politely. I was afraid of his answer. I kept thinking he would smack me for even asking such a thing but I trusted Beast and if she says that he wouldn't harm me, I believe her.

He regarded me for a minute. "I agree to help you but I have my own pack to care for and lands to look after. I will not drop everything to train you." he said evenly. Well that was easy. I wonder why he just agreed and didn't even think about it.

"Why don't you just join my pack?" I asked. Why not? He is strong and would make a powerful ally against Naraku. I don't see the harm in that.

"If your pack objects?"

"I know Sango and Miroku wouldn't mind, considering they want Naraku dead as soon as possible. I can't speak for Inuyasha. He would try to put up a fight but I will be sure to put him in his place. They can't object anyways. I'm their alpha." I said, matter-of-factly.

"That is another issue. What of my status? I refuse to lower myself to any position other than alpha." he said, inclining his head. My Beast doesn't seem upset by the challenge so I'm assuming she doesn't mind. Good. I never wanted this kind of responsibility anyway. Sesshomaru, is clearly my superior so it's fitting that he is our leader.

"The position is yours but I ask that we continue onto the village so that I may find more suitable clothing." I said, gesturing to my body. He looks me over, slowly. Like he is savoring the sight of me in tight clothes. I can feel his eyes roam over me, setting my skin alight. Warmth coursed through my system and heat pooled in my lower abdomen.

"I will provide you clothing." he said looking into my eyes, daring me to object. When I didn't, he continued. "The clothes I will give you is made from demon silk worms. They will repel dirt, water, any strange fluids." he said that last part, knowing that I've been waist deep in demon guts and other unknown stuff. Inuyasha's carelessness has always placed me in those situations. I have a feeling Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that to happen if he can help it.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." I said, softly. His hand is still on my face. He went to remove it but, impulsively, I placed my hand over his, keeping it there. Why am I acting like this? I never felt this way towards anybody, not even Inuyasha. This insatiable need to be close to him. ' _Beast. Help me understand.'_ I thought. I was confused and I needed some guidance from the only being who has helped me since I've turned this way.

' _ **Your soul recognizes him.'**_ she answered.

' _What does that even mean?'_

' _ **Listen to your heart Kagome. What does it tell you about Sesshomaru?'**_

I paused, thinking. My heart is beating softly in content. I feel utterly safe with him when I shouldn't. My soul is reaching out to him, hoping to connect with him. Like a missing puzzle piece. ' _He is my soul mate.'_ I answered.

' _ **Correct. His Beast has already accepted you but he has of yet to do so.'**_

' _What? Why?! Is there something wrong with me?!'_ I exclaimed.

' _ **No. Knowing him, he misunderstood his attraction to you as curiosity but judging from your interaction, he is beginning to believe it himself.'**_

' _I don't know if I should feel this way. He was an enemy of ours and has tried to slay me a couple times. How come I didn't react like this before?'_

' _ **You were nothing but a mere mortal before. Now that you are demon, you can sense your bond to him much stronger now. Even so, he should've felt the connection to you the moment he laid eyes on you. He was most likely in denial, considering you were human at the time. It's impossible for him to deny you now though.'**_ Beast answered thoughtfully.

Not sure what to think about that, I looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at me like he was seeing me for the first time. His thumb brushed over face, tracing my cheek bones. "You have realised what I am to you and you have accepted me." he said quietly, still staring at me intently.

"Yes. Now the question is, do you accept me, Sesshomaru?" I said, holding my breath, waiting for his answer. He looked deep into my eyes, as if he is searching for the solution there. Without answering my question, he dipped his head down and our lips connected.

I gasped at the sudden action and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue delved in and we fought for dominance. The taste of him quickly began to intoxicate me and I kissed him back fiercely. I felt like a person dying from dehydration and Sesshomaru is the oasis to quench my thirst and I became greedy.

His hand had moved from my face to the nape of my neck pulling me closer to him and I clutched the hem of his kimono, holding onto him for dear life. He dominated my mouth and I let him. He explored me thoroughly before we broke apart and I whimpered at the lost of contact. "You are mine. Nobody else's and if anyone tries to take you from me I will end them. That includes my half brother. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

I didn't trust myself to talk because I didn't want to sound like a bitch in heat so I just nodded. Once again, no pun intended. "Good. Now we shall return to camp." he said, taking my hand in his and pulling me gently alongside him. I blushed and touched my lips. Nobody has ever kissed me like that. I've kissed Inuyasha before but it was just a peck on the lips. It wasn't like the all consuming fire that Sesshomaru had ignited within me.

 _(Sesshomaru's POV)_

I had trailed after their group since they had left the clearing. I wanted to see what other surprises the former miko would bestow upon me. As I observed her, I noticed the strange form fitting attire she wore. They put her gracious curves on display for the world to see and I had to swallow the possessive growl building up in my chest.

Although I didn't want her to wear such revealing clothes, I couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. Her shirt revealed the upper part of her chest, just above her breast. She had such smooth supple skin and I just wanted to lay claim on her so that no male would ever get too close to what belongs to me.

' _ **I see you've finally accepted it. It's about time!'**_ the Beast said, breaking me out of my less than clean thoughts.

Ignoring him, I continue to watch over her. Her hips swayed side to side and I feel myself hardening at the sight. Then I sensed the half breed's arousal and I nearly snarled out loud. My Beast roared and encouraged me to take what's mine right in front of them. I saw him readjust himself and I began to consider the Beast's suggestion until Kagome turned around and narrowed her eyes in warning at Inuyasha.

' _How dare that disgusting half breed lust after my Mate.'_ I snarled in my head.

' _ **Claim her right now and we wouldn't have to worry about his interference. Do it! Right in front of them to let them all know who she belongs to.'**_ he continued.

I quickly dismissed that thought before I can actually act upon it. She ran off to find a campsite and do a perimeter check. I followed her and watched as she hunt for her pack. Her movements were graceful and she had killed the deer with a clean cut. Not a single drop of blood touched her. She brought her kill back to the camp, placing it a respectable distance away.

She waits for the slayer to giver her the liver and eats the organ whole. I smiled at the delighted look that flashed across her face. It seems she enjoys that particular organ. I myself like to indulge in the liver from time to time.

I hear her tell the group that she is going to do a perimeter check but she has already done it. Curious, I follow her. Once she was a quite a distance away, she stops and calls out to me. How is it that she found me out? I've been keeping my aura hidden since deciding on approaching her pack.

I jumped from my hiding spot in the tree and spoke of my surprise. I inwardly smirk at her reply. ' _ **Careful there. Your ego is already inflating your head. You don't want it to get too big, lest it pop.'**_ the Beast playfully warned.

She turned around and breathed in my scent, her eyes fluttering close. I chuckled, grabbing hold of her attention. She looks up at me in fascination and before I could react she reached out and cupped my left cheek and told me I should smile more. She caught me off guard with her boldness but I didn't mind. I closed my eyes, leaning in to savor her touch.

When I opened my eyes and gazed at her unique markings, I reached out and touched them. They were just as soft and warms as any demons markings. She did the same thing I did when she touched me. I told her that her markings indicated that she was a new breed of inu and she fell deep into thought.

She tells me that her marking represents her youkai abilities and then proceeds to elaborate. That would explain the incredible healing I saw earlier. She was indeed one of a kind. She was a new species with extraordinary powers and these subjects needed to be explored and tested on. ' _ **Your making her sound as if she is just something to study.'**_ Beast growled, clearly displeased with my train of thought.

She breaks me out of my thoughts by requesting my help. Yes, she would need training if she it to control her gifts so that she may protect herself in the near future. I will not have my mate get in harms way because she is not fully trained, so I agreed but made it known that I have other responsibilities and can not come to her beck and call.

She suggests that I join the group and even gives up her alpha position to me willingly but makes a request to continue onto the village. I looked her over, slowly. Now that I was closer, I can see every last detail of her perfect body clearly and I wanted to burn the sight into my memory. I told her I would provide her the appropriate clothing. She is no longer a miko and I will not have her walking around dressed like one.

I notice that my hand is still on her face and moved to remove it but she placed her own hand over my own, keeping it there. I look deep into her eyes which were the oddest shade of blue I had ever seen. I had never seen such a color on anyone, not even in other demons. It would also be difficult to even capture that particular color on fabric. How had I not noticed her before? I recall that even though she was human, she was still very stunning. Though I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

' _ **Her and her Beast has just accepted us as her soul mate.'**_ he said with excitement. Why has she already accepted me? I would've thought she would put up a fight and several of our encounters had nearly led me to kill her yet she just accepted me fully.

I question her but she just answers my question with her own. Do I accept her? Yes I do. I didn't even hesitate to think about it. I do accept her as my mate. Without answering her, I kissed her. So shocked by the sudden contact, she gasped and I delve in to taste her. She tasted like fruits and I wanted more. I pulled her closer and she submitted to my attentions.

I can feel her small hands hold onto my kimono, as if she's afraid I would dissapear. If I don't stop now, I would end up taking her innocence here on the dirty forest floor. She does not deserve to lose her virginity in such a way. So I broke the kiss early and she whimpered.

I tell her who she belongs to and what to expect if anyone tries to get between us. I will not allow my idiot brother to attempt to claim what is rightfully mine. I will kill him with no mercy if he tries to take what belongs to this Sesshomaru. I made sure she understood how serious I am and once she nodded I turned in the direction to her camp.

Needing to be close to her, I reached out and intertwined my hand with her own and pulled her along. From my peripheral vision, I can see her blush prettily and touch her soft smiling lips. Discreetly, I puffed up my chest up in pride for being able to cause her to lose herself in me.

' _If she reacts like that to a kiss, I wonder how responsive she would be when we mate.'_ I inwardly smirked at the thought and Beast began to conjure up creative naughty images.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Yay! Sesshomaru's joining the group and they finally got together.**

 **I know that a lot of people was expecting them to take a while to give into their feelings but I'm not a patient person. ;P**

 **This chapter felt so long! I was seriously considering taking another break but then I'd get sick with guilt.**

 **Remember to leave a review! I absolutely love reading your reviews.**

 **Leave me a few suggestions and I will consider them. If I do take up someone's suggestion I will give them a personal shout out.**

 **Chapter 10 will be posted as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for reading and sorry again for making you guys wait.**

 **-Chiki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

 **I know I am extra late in posting something and for that I'm sorry. :(**

 **I had a last minute vacation and forgot to pack my laptop and with my horrible luck, my internet had crashed when I got home. ;P**

 **So here it is.**

 **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Same Yet Not**

 _(Inuyasha's POV)_

It has gotten darker since Kagome had left to do a perimeter check but she hasn't come back yet. I wonder what's taking her. Is she out there getting into trouble again?! The last time I let her go off on her own, she runs into a dark miko and gets herself turned into a demon! The idiot!

Maybe I should go find her. Nah, something tells me that would not make her happy. Kagome is a strong demoness now and she can take care of herself. She isn't a weak defenseless human anymore. Not that she was weak as a human. Grudgingly, I admit that Kagome had become a strong miko. She didn't need me then and she doesn't need me now.

I sighed audibly. I can feel my companions watching me but I ignored them. None of us knew what to make of the situation. I used to be the leader but now I'm not. Everybody else is taking their time adjusting to the new group dynamics but I can't help but feel cheated. I had spent four years protecting and guiding our pack and Kagome, whom I had protected the longest, comes and kicks me off the pedestal. The ungrateful-

My thoughts were interrupted by none other then Kagome, as if she knew what I was thinking and was daring me to finish my thoughts. She was still a good distance away but her aura was very distinctive. The sheer size of it caused a pleasant chill to tingle down my spine.

Kagome's rise in power was causing my Beast to awaken. He now looks at her curiously and sees her as a potential mate. He continually throws erotic images of Kagome in many different positions. His most favored image was of her on her hands and knees, wagging her bare behind at me enticingly.

From what I can gather from Myouga, my Beast was different from other demons. It can only send me mental images and nudges me into doing something. It was because of my human lineage that my Beast couldn't directly speak to me like full fledged youkai can. Another reason to despise my human heritage.

Saying my Beast is a strange entity was putting it lightly. He never took notice of Kagome like this. Before, he only saw her as a member of his pack, someone to protect but now that she is stronger he is starting to want her for more. Weirdly enough, he didn't seem to take to Kikyo like that either. I, personally, was attracted to her but my Beast wasn't. It actually tried to get me to kill her when she came back to life because she was inadvertently causing Kagome, my pack mate, harm.

I remember on certain occasions, my Beast was furious with me for hurting Kagome emotionally. It was around the time that I kept sneaking off into the night to be with Kikyo. He didn't mind the first few meetings but the more I did it the more angry he got. He disliked the thought of leaving Kagome unprotected. The fact that I repeatedly went to the woman who had caused Kagome so much turmoil, had fueled his growing rage and hate for the undead priestess.

He had started giving me thoughts of attacking Kikyo, enough to scare her off but the more I went to her, the more violent these mental images became. Scaring her wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted to give her such vicious wounds, ones that she would not have been able to recover from. As time passed, he started showing me ripping her limb from limb and tossing her body parts into a roaring fire. The visions got so bad that I had shortened our time together and reduced the amount of meetings from four times a week to one times a week. It had decreased his anger but not by much. He still wanted to kill her.

I suddenly felt another suppressing yet familiar aura along with Kagome's. I knew this signature. How could I not?! The bastard has only tried to kill me a dozen times! Sesshomaru! I jumped up from my place around the fire and took off in the direction that they were in.

What was Sesshomaru doing with Kagome? If he had hurt her in any way I swear I would kill him! I don't give shit if he is my brother! I would destroy him if he so much as touched a hair on her head!

I ran for almost two miles before reaching them. Pulling out the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, the dull blade transforms into a deadly fang. I lept into the air and brought the sword down into a downward arch. A flash of silver and black flies past my peripheral vision. I spin in its direction.

Sesshomaru has Kagome pressed firmly to his body. The sight of them together left me speechless. With Kagome's dark hair and Sesshomaru's silver, made a startling yet perfect contrast. Standing side by side, they looked like a powerful united front. Like they were meant to stand beside one another.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sesshomaru, you bastard! Release Kagome!" I yelled. He didn't react to my outburst. He still held a firm grip around her waist and my anger spiked. "Are you so afraid to fight me on your own that you have to keep Kagome captive, you coward!" I growled.

He just looks at me with a bored expression and removed his hand from her hip. I thought that, now that he wasn't holding her, she would dash over to me as fast as she could but she didn't move from his side. She still stayed right against his body and didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. "Kagome, what are you doing?! Get over here, while you have a chance!" I demanded.

She looks me in the eyes and shakes her head, refusing to even to take a step in my direction. What is she doing?! Why isn't she running away from that bastard?! He must be threatening her or something. It's the only explanation as to why she isn't coming to me. "Sesshomaru, what did you do to her?! You did something to her didn't you?! I'll kill you!" I screamed, jumping at him, bringing the sword in another downward motion.

Sesshomaru parries my attack with Tokijin and pushes my blade, forcing me to back up. He wrapped his arm around Kagome again and jumped backwards, further away from me. Ignoring the battle at hand, he looks down at Kagome who looks back up at him, not a single hint of fear in her eyes. They didn't say anything yet looked as if they were communicating. She nods to some unspoken agreement and moves behind him.

What the hell is she doing?! She is supposed to be behind me! I'm supposed to be protecting her from sir icicle-up-his ass but she is behind him, as if he is protecting her from me! What the fuck is going on here?! "You placed her under a spell, didn't you?! That's low, even for you!" I said, leaping at him again.

Sesshomaru, once again, deflects my attack. We continued fighting for what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few minutes. He isn't even taking this seriously! Everytime he goes in for an attack, he only ends up giving me shallow cuts. Those moves he's doing should've killed me a long time ago but he's just holding back. He must be fucking toying with me!

I look to Kagome, who doesn't seem bothered by the whole ordeal in the slightest. Why is she so nonchalant about this? She would usually start yelling at me for being reckless or trying to fight Sesshomaru herself but neither scenarios were playing out. At this point, I'm hoping that she would do something along those lines just to get a glimpse of MY Kagome but that wasn't the case. She actually started to look bored and impatient.

"Sesshomaru, stop playing with him. It's not nice." she said, sounding as bored as she looks. She actually wants him to finish this?!

"What the hell, Kagome! You're supposed to be on my side, not his! Don't go encouraging him to finish me off!" I yelled, narrowly jumping from another swipe of the evil sword. The asshole is actually getting faster and faster. His attacks are getting more deadly, leaving larger and deeper wounds. He was listening to Kagome!

"I'm not telling him to finish you off, Inuyasha. He's drawing out the inevitable and he knows it." she said, shooting Sesshomaru a knowing look. He smirks at her in response. The bastard is actually smiling… somewhat.

Their little interaction pisses me off beyond belief. My Beast is growling and showing me his thoughts of maiming Sesshomaru until he can't stand and have its way with Kagome right in front of him. Such vicious thoughts startle me so much that I stumbled back and nearly fell on my ass. What the hell is wrong with him? Why would we do something like that in front of him? What was my Beast trying to tell me?

Still angered by their strange connection, I did what I always did best. I build a dangerous wall around my heart to protect myself from emotional pain and lashed out. "Stop being such a useless bitch, Kagome, and come help me defeat this bastard!" I snarled in her direction.

Kagome doesn't seem fazed by my harsh words but Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't take too kindly to my insult. His face hardens, subtly, a sign that he has started getting serious. His lips pull back and an animalistic sound fell past his deadly fangs. His eyes flash red for a second, showing that his Beast wasn't pleased. "You dare insult my intended." He said, more as a statement then a question. His voice was cold as ice and as sharp as his blade.

' _WHAT?! INTENDED?!'_ I howled in my head. I barely had time to even think those words. He had become impossibly fast. He was dealing more hits and all of them are a bit too deadly for my liking. His pace is relentless.

"I will make you regret that you even looked in her direction." He snarled and released another flurry of attacks. I only manage to block a handful of his swings. The rest tore through me with ease, like he's chopping up a leaf. He hits my sword so hard that it went flying to my far left. Moving with incredible demonic speed, he kicks me in the gut and I was sent backwards, tumbling over the ground like skipping stones across water.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see golden orbs similar to my own. For the second time, in less than twenty-four hours, I was pinned to the ground and dominated. Except this time, it was Sesshomaru looming over my prone body with his foot pressed heavily to my chest, keeping me trapped against the floor.

"I am your new alpha and you will obey me. You will apologize to my intended mate for your degrading insult on her person or I will see to it that you will learn how to walk with your hands, little brother." He growled, sneering the last part. I began to squirm, refusing to give into this bastard. He wasn't my alpha, Kagome is but if what he said was true about them being intended mates, he would take up the alpha title and she will be the alpha female.

Even if that was the case, I won't make my submission easy for him. I begin to thrash underneath him. His growl become so loud that it sound like he was right in my ear. His aura was seeping out of him and I didn't know weather it was his foot or his immense power that was suffocating me. It could be both.

My Beast began to whimper, already giving into Sesshomaru but I won't be taken out so easily. I renewed my fight and began to claw at his foot. His boots were made out of some kind of demon leather and was extremely difficult to even cause the slightest mark. He didn't even budge. He lets out loud reverberating growl, gaining my attention. I look up at his face and the last thing I saw was the back of his hand swiftly come down to strike me.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Inuyasha, you baka.**

 **Is 'animalistic' even a word? Hehe, I didn't even bother to check. If it is/isn't, please tell me.**

 **Oh! Happy late Independence Day! Believe it or not, that was my B-day. :D**

 **Please remember to leave a review.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter.**

 **-Chiki**


End file.
